I'm Your Captain Closer to Home
by margaretann96
Summary: Jim has had a rough day, and sings in the shower. Which ends up worrying Spock. Otherwise known as the songfic I've had stuck in my head for a while.


Spock was aware that his Captain had a taste in music that was no longer common. Jim had once told him that he only liked 20th century music, and Spock had later realized that he was picky even further. He claimed that it all went downhill after the 70's and none of the music after that was worth the time it took to listen to it. So Spock would often times find his Captain singing, or humming songs that really did not make sense, or apply to anything logically

Today, Jim had been distressed, a treaty had been lost and there were all sorts of repercussions within Starfleet for all of them. Spock felt that he should take most of the blame, considering the fact that the people of the planet had refused to even talk to any of them after Spock had rejected the chief's daughter when she asked him to marry her. So when they got back to the ship, Jim had said that they were not going to play chess tonight, and he was going to retire early tonight.

Spock sighed and settled down onto his mat, preparing himself to meditate over the matter, when Jim's voice drifted through Spock's door that was his access to the shower that they shared. He never could really concentrate while Jim was doing such, and so he settled down onto his bed, listening and waiting for the time that Jim might be done.

"**Everybody listen to me  
And return me my ship  
I'm your Captain, I'm your Captain  
Though I'm feeling mighty sick"**

Spock didn't really pay any attention to the actual words that his Captain was saying, just listening to the melody of the song and the richness of Jim's voice. He sighed and closed his eyes, arms behind his head in a pillowing manner. This was certainly more relaxing than meditating, but it was not as centering.

In the end, he wasn't sure that he even preferred meditating and allowed himself the smallest frown and concentrating his thoughts on the voice that was drifting through the door instead of pondering what the reasons behind his preference were.

"**I've been lost now days uncounted  
And it's months since I've seen home  
Can you hear me, can you hear me  
Or am I all alone**

If you return me to my home port  
I will kiss you, mother Earth  
Take me back now, take me back now  
To the port of my birth"

At this point, Spock became unsure if Jim was really singing a song, or if he was making up lyrics and a tune. They weren't exactly lost though, but it was true, it was years since they had seen Earth (Earth that didn't belong to a distant past, but that had been another adventure and certainly was not any of the crew member's true home.) And though he considered it a strange and illogical practice, he had often heard homesick members of the crew talk about kissing the Earth when they got home, just for joy of being on solid ground.

Had he been a bit more human, he probably would have shaken his head and rolled his eyes. **  
**He was frequently on 'solid ground' and he found that he much preferred to be on a starship, to be on the Enterprise, specifically. Everything on a starship (most times, anyways) could be controlled, the oxygen content, the heat, the speed and even the people on it. When they were on a planet, he and Jim were often being chased by native peoples who wanted to kill them, drug them, or marry them; and even worse was when they had to fight against a disease or a parasite. On a starship, Jim was safe; which automatically made being on a starship much better than being on a planet.**  
**

"**Am I in my cabin dreaming  
Or are you really scheming  
To take my ship away from me  
You'd better think about it  
I just can't live without it  
So please don't take my ship from me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

I can feel the hand of a stranger  
And it's tightening 'round my throat  
Heaven help me, Heaven help me  
Take this stranger from my boat  
I'm your Captain, I'm your Captain  
Though I'm feeling mighty sick  
Everybody listen to me  
And return me my ship"

Spock sat up at this point, concerned for his Captain, for his friend, _for Jim._ Especially since he was now silent, the sound of running water the only thing he could hear. He walked silently over to the door, phaser in hand and preparing himself for any situation. Perhaps Jim's singing had been some sort of warning? It wasn't logical at all, he most likely would have just called out had he been in trouble, but he really couldn't take any chances with his danger-magnet of a Captain.

He quietly opened the doors and looked around the bathroom. It was an absolute mess. He closed his eyes to steady himself for a moment and realized that the water had shut off. He looked to the shower and saw that there was, in fact a shadow of a figure in there. He almost fell over with relief, Jim was okay, he had just been morose over the attacks on himself and the ship. Spock scolded himself mentally and made to get out of the bathroom. He needed to meditate; the extreme illogicality of the decision to come in here was starting to make him angry. He had acted solely on emotion and Jim would most likely make a joke out of this encounter if he ever found out that he had been in here. Which Jim would definitely find out, he always found out, especially when Spock didn't want him to.

"Spock, while you explain what it is that you're doing in here, you can hand me my towel." Spock's eyes widen and he froze before regaining his stoic façade and handing him the said towel.

"I was attempting to meditate and I heard your singing, I was concerned." There was a sharp laugh from inside the shower.

"Is my singing so bad that you thought I was hurt and you came in to check on me?" Jim stepped out of the shower, hair slicked back and considerably darker. Seeing his captain in such a state of undress was not an unusual thing, what with the rate that he got his shirts ripped off during fights. But that didn't mean that he wasn't staring at him, in a way that he hoped was not obvious, of course. But the water droplets that were left from the inefficiency of Jim's method of drying were particularly fascinating against the healthily tan glow of the shorter man's skin. "Spock, I would like an answer." He looked back up at his captain's face to see that his eyebrow had crept to his hairline in a mockery of an expression that Spock himself usually wore.

"No, your singing is quite… relaxing." He could feel his ears start to tint green as a smile spread on Jim's face. "It was the lyrics of the particular melody that I found to be alarming." Jim put a hand on his mouth to cover his laughing and the other hand on his hip. If he would have given in to his human half, he would have been fidgeting from the unease that his current situation was causing him.

"I'm your captain, Spock." Spock raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment. The only reason that he would have stated such an obvious thing would be that he had noticed Spock's affections, his inappropriate feelings and he was once again pointing out why he should not have such urges. Such… feelings. He quickly calculated different ways for him to stay away from Jim without being forced to leave the Enterprise, he could change shifts, he could meditate more, he could take on more of the responsibilities that had to do with being the head science officer, but he did not have time for as he was also the first officer.

"I am aware of your rank, sir." Jim's laughing expression dropped and he moved a little bit closer to Spock.

"That's the title of the song I was singing. It's a song from…" He looked at Spock and grinned. "It doesn't really matter. What does matter is that you came in here."

"I apologize, it was illogical, I am not entirely sure the exact reason why I decided to come in." Jim was closer to him when he glanced down at him from the spot on the shower wall which he had affixed his gaze after his statement.****

**I'm your Captain, yeah yeah yeah yeah (4X)**

I'm getting closer to my home


End file.
